Harry Potter y la Busqueda
by mxnhpfreak
Summary: Una version del 7o y ultimo libro. El trio no planea volver a la escuela, y parece que Hogwarts no abrira sus puertas. Ginny enfrenta sus instintos y toma decisiones. Luna y Neville viven sus vidas hasta que el ED los necesita de nuevo. :: Cap.7 arriba!
1. El BaileBanquete de Graduación

_No quisiera extenderme en esta introduccion, por lo cual los "remito" a la nota que hay al final de este capitulo. Por ahora lean y no olviden "Review!"_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1 – El Baile-Banquete de Graduación**

¿Quien diría que al fin, en su último curso, el último día, podría suceder lo que Hermione Granger había esperado desde hace tanto tiempo...?

El banquete de graduación en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tendría lugar dentro de pocos minutos y Hermione miraba nerviosa e insegura un espejo donde se reflejaba una chica usando una túnica color rojo oscuro y con el pelo mágicamente arreglado en un tocado a juego con el vestido. El maquillaje definitivamente la hacía lucir diferente, muy hermosa. A ella nunca le había preocupado la apariencia, pero esta noche era diferente…

Minerva McGonagall, la actual directora que seguía de luto por Albus Dumbledore (igual que la mayoría del mundo mágico), decidió que todos necesitaban unos momentos sin angustias. Un poco de diversión no haría daño a nadie, ni ofendería la memoria de Dumbledore. Así que decidió organizar este pequeño festejo para despedir a la generación de alumnos que tanto la apoyó al tomar el cargo de directora. También decidió permitir que aquellos alumnos de 5º y 6º que desearan asistir, pudieran hacerlo sin ningún problema y sin condición de ser invitados por sus compañeros de cursos superiores.

Hermione había recibido toda la ayuda posible de su amiga Ginny Weasley, incluso Luna Lovegood le había prestado un bolso (un bolso inusualmente normal para ella) y Padma Patil, compañera de casa de Luna (Ravenclaw), llamó a su gemela Parvati que tenía un don especial para los encantamientos _sastre_ y juntas le hicieron algunos ajustes a la túnica, pues le quedaba algo corta. Por supuesto que Lavender Brown, que aún le guardaba resentimiento a Hermione por lo ocurrido el año pasado, estaba de un muy mal humor ante esto, pero lo bueno fue que nunca se enteró de que su mejor amiga, Parvati, había ayudado.

Y aún con todo este apoyo… se sentía tan insegura… y tan nerviosa…

La noticia de que se iba a graduar con la mejor calificación de su generación le produjo un shock muy breve, aunque en realidad no le sorprendía tanto. Saber que el banquete de esta noche implicaba dejar por siempre el lugar al que había adoptado como segundo hogar desde hacía casi siete años la entristecía muchísimo y sentía cierta nostalgia. Y el recordar la trágica muerte de Dumbledore a manos de Severus Snape casi al final de su sexto curso… bueno eso ponía mal a cualquier alumno de Hogwarts. Pero aún con todas estas malas noticias y aún estando consciente de que esto implicaba el adiós definitivo a Hogwarts, ella no podía evitar sonreír y a la vez, estar nerviosa… muy, muy nerviosa…

Lo que preocupaba a Hermione era la perspectiva de enfrentar una de las cosas que más temía y al mismo tiempo una de las que más ansiaba y esperaba.

No iba a ser fácil olvidar la reacción de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, cuando ella se lo contó… Fue mientras Ron probaba un nuevo invento de sus hermanos, los simpáticos gemelos Fred y George, en su tienda de Hogsmeade. Una versión avanzada del Paquete de Sueños Diurnos, pero este ambicioso proyecto llevaba las cosas más lejos, algo parecido a un armario ropero, para "la importante relajación pre-sueño - sobretodo después de un día de no hacer nada", como decían los gemelos. Harry y Hermione acordaron en que era algo muy parecido a la "Realidad Virtual" Muggle.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Harry incrédulo — ¡Vaya¡Ya era hora¡Creí que jamás lo admitiría!

— ¿Admitir que? El no ha admitido nada, Harry — argumentó ella —, no es la gran cosa, solo se trata de una simple…

— ¿Que no es la gran cosa? — la interrumpió Harry, que se quedó boquiabierto — ¿Hermione, que sucede contigo¡Siglos esperando a que se diera cuenta¡Y no lo me había comentado! Tendré unas palabras con él.

Quizá, pensó Hermione sonriendo, Harry podría tener un poquito de razón. Era algo muy grande, pero cuando estaba a punto de ceder y darle la razón, Ron salió del armario y parecía muy feliz, de hecho tenía una expresión relajada bastante parecida a la de una persona que está bajo la maldición imperios, sólo que un poquito menos ausente…

La reacción de Ginny fue bastante parecida a la de Harry, excepto porque ella abrazó a Hermione y parecía muy… aliviada, como si se hubiera librado de tener que tomar ella misma, cartas en el asunto.

— ¡Wow¡Hermione, eso es genial! — exclamó muy emocionada.

— ¿Bueno ya se van a calmar? — Hermione se exaltó un poco, pero no podía evitar sonreír — eso no significa nada, ya ves lo que paso en el baile de Navidad en el cuarto curso -

— ¡Tienes toda la razón! — la interrumpió Ginny — pero que ni se le ocurra salir con alguna estupidez… ¡No, no me pienso arriesgar, en este momento me va a escuchar, ese pequeño pedazo de …

Después de esto, la pelirroja salió con Arnold, el Micropuff, murmurando un sinfín de cosas para sí misma, dejando a Hermione riendo sola en la sala común.

A pesar de esto, ella seguía sin poder creer que estaba a punto de reunirse con su cita de esa noche, el chico que la acompañaría al baile-banquete de graduación y aún mas escéptica se mostraba ante el hecho de que este chico era nada mas y nada menos que Ronald Weasley.

El momento en que se lo pidió sería, indudablemente, uno de los más inolvidables de su vida. Muy diferente del cuarto curso, cuando pensó en ella como un último recurso. No, esta vez desde el principio había pensado en ella.

Cerró sus ojos recordando aquel momento, el nerviosismo de Ron, tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que no era creíble ni para él y la sorpresa y la alegría que sintió ella. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos decidió que no tenía por que estar tan insegura. La apariencia ya no importaba. El había visto en ella algo más que una linda cara, la veía diferente. Ya no era sólo su amiga, con la que siempre peleaba, era algo mucho más importante. Ella podía sentirlo. Y era lo único en lo que quería pensar esa noche.

Finalmente, ya decidida, bajó la escalera para llegar a la sala común, donde él la estaba esperando. Estaba usando la túnica de gala color azul marino que Fred y George le habían regalado, producto de las ganancias de su tienda de artículos de broma. Ella sabía muy bien que Ron sólo usaba esa túnica en ocasiones muy especiales, así que sonrió aún más.

Sin decir nada, la tomó de la mano y bajaron al Gran Comedor, sonriendo, hablando sin palabras.

Al igual que en el cuarto curso, durante el baile de Navidad, habían sustituido las 4 habituales mesas por varias mesas pequeñas y redondas que lucían manteles con el emblema de Hogwarts en el centro. De hecho, la decoración se parecía mucho a la de aquél día, pero nunca el techo encantado había reflejado un cielo tan hermoso como esa noche, era una atmósfera de verdad "mágica", o al menos para Hermione lo era…

A los cinco minutos de haber entrado al Gran Comedor, encontraron a Ginny bailando con Harry y se unieron a ellos. Estaban muy felices, estaban divirtiéndose.

En las pocas ocasiones en que se separaban para ir a tomar algo o para platicar un momento con sus amigos, Hermione fue capaz de notar dos cosas: uno, que Ron nunca la perdía de vista, lo sabía porque ella tampoco apartaba los ojos de su pareja de baile; y dos: que, por extraño que pareciera, la mayoría de sus amigos no se mostraban tan sorprendidos ante este hecho, sino mas bien un tanto aliviados, como si al fin hubiera sucedido eso que ellos esperaban y ya sabían que pasaría algún día.

Según lo previamente anunciado, la fiesta duraría hasta las 11:30 de la noche, pero como a las 11:20 todos estaban muy animados todavía, McGonagall anunció que los profesores habían acordado que les darían hasta la 1 a.m. para disfrutar. Después de todo, eran sus últimos momentos en Hogwarts. Además hay que admitir que ella no la estaba pasando nada mal.

Así transcurrieron las horas, las mejores en la vida de Hermione; y Ron no parecía estarla pasando nada mal, de hecho parecía que lo disfrutaba tanto como ella. No paraban de sonreírse el uno al otro.

Nada arruinó esos momentos tan especiales, Harry y Ginny bailaban al lado de Ron y Hermione, ninguno de ellos preocupándose por Horcruxes ni por Voldemort, ni por nada, ni por nadie.

Un poco antes de la medianoche, Ron invitó a Hermione a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna.

— Hermione… eh… no se que opines tu, pero por lo que muestra el techo, se ve que la luna esta muy hermosa hoy (no tanto como tu, claro) — le dijo, ocasionando q ella se sonrojara, ante lo que él sonrió — sería una pena no ver la luna real… ¿quieres salir a pasear? —. Parecía que le costaba un poco de trabajo hacer esa pregunta, pero ella le respondió:

— ¡Claro! seguro, Ron — y sonrió.

Al salir del vestíbulo a la fría noche, Hermione tembló un poco. Ron se apresuró a cederle su abrigo. En verdad parecía un tanto nervioso… Pero ella se sentía más nerviosa que él.

Caminaron durante varios minutos¿o fueron pocos¿o muchos? … ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, platicaron a cerca de muchos temas. De la escuela, de los planes que tenían, de las personas que muy probablemente seguirían viendo después de Hogwarts… hasta que llegaron a un lugar cerca del Sauce Boxeador. Sus hojas hacían un ruidillo curiosamente suave, y a la vez inquietante conforme se movía el gran árbol.

Ron se detuvo de pronto y se volvió para mirar a Hermione, quién entre sorprendida y nerviosa, preguntó:

— ¿Pasa algo Ron?

— No, nada… — respondió él — Eh… Hermione… e-escucha… Yo… ha-hay algo que quería decirte, que quiero decirte y es muy importante — dijo esto último muy rápidamente y parecía que no recordaba muy bien el español, porque le costaba mucho trabajo hablar normalmente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ron? — preguntó Hermione que comenzaba a ponerse mucho más nerviosa de lo que había estado en toda la noche.

— T-t-tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido… y no sé como decírtelo… yo… yo… — ella creía saber que era lo que él estaba a punto de decir, notaba sus piernas, temblando de expectación y nerviosismo… — He cometido muchos errores, he dicho cosas que no quería decir… te he hecho sufrir, pero es que no se que hacer cuando tú estás cerca… porque cuando estás… yo… no se ni quién soy… Supongo que eso debe ser porque yo… yo… te…

Ron no sabía que más decir, era como si se le hubieran acabado las palabras, pero se acerco lentamente al rostro de Hermione y ambos se fueron inclinando poco a poco. El acarició su rostro e hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello castaño rizado tiernamente, le sonrió nerviosamente y el acercamiento que no había cesado, colocó sus rostros a un par de centímetros de distancia… Iba a suceder, al fin… Estaban tan cerca… Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su rostro…

PUM PUM PUM

* * *

Nota del Autor (N/A): Oohh! El primer capítulo de este intento de historia... jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque en realidad, no se si es bueno que disfruten este primer capítulo, ya que, como comprenderán en capítulos subsequentes, no todo es lo que parece y algunas situaciones pueden resultar engañosas.  
Este primer episodio me parece un buen lugar para presentar la historia en si y hablar de como surgió la idea. Pues bien, desde antes del lanzamiento de _Harry Potter y el Misterio del Principe_, mi hermana y yo habíamos pensado en escribir un fanfic y de hecho comenzamos a hacerlo, pero no encontrábamos inspiración. Pero al llegar a nuestras manos _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_, se resolvió ese problema.  
Comenzamos a escribir y a hacer algunos borradores con la estructura general de la historia para desarrollar esas ideas en varios capítulos y aquí esta, nuestro trabajo  
Por cierto, me gustaría mencionar que, a excepción de algunos detalles, este es el único capítulo que permaneció igual desde que tuvimos la idea original para escribir este fanfic. 

- mxnhpfreak

P.D.- Por favor, no olvides dejar tus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, etc.


	2. En la Madriguera antes de lo previsto

**Capítulo 2– En la Madriguera antes de lo previsto**

PUM PUM PUM

Hermione despertó un tanto sobresaltada y de mal humor¡el sueño había sido tan real! Esta vez incluso sentía que en vez de un sueño había sido un recuerdo.

Gruñendo en señal de protesta, se levantó, fue hacia la ventana y la abrió para Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry que había estado tocando con su pico.

— ¡Ay, Hedwig¿Por qué me haces esto¡Era un sueño genial! No pudiste haber esperado sólo un par de min - ¡Ahhhhh! — Acababa de abrir la ventana cuando una cosa gris, llena de plumas, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, entró zumbando a su habitación. Era Pigwidgeon, la pequeña lechuza de Ron.

Aunque esta vez Pig no llevaba ninguna carta ni ningún paquete… mas bien, parecía como si sólo hubiera llegado escoltando a Hedwig, que parecía haberse acostumbrado o más bien _resignado_ a la compañía de Pig.

Era 29 de Julio y Hermione sabía muy bien que Harry había llegado a la Madriguera el día anterior. El plan era quedarse ahí sólo mientras presentaba su examen de Aparición junto con Ron, que tendría lugar el 2 de Agosto en Hogsmeade. De hecho, Harry sólo quería estar ahí el 1º de Agosto y después del examen, irse al Valle de Godric, pero la Señora Weasley había insistido en que por lo menos pasara su cumpleaños con ellos. Cuando Harry le envió una lechuza pidiéndole "alojamiento" por una noche, ella le contestó algo como: "En unos cuantos días serás mayor de edad y nadie, ni siquiera tus tíos, ni mucho menos yo, tendremos derecho a pedirte que no vayas a ese lugar, pero por lo menos, déjanos tenerte una vez más en casa, déjanos pasar contigo un cumpleaños más"

Harry, por el gran cariño que sentía por los Weasley, no pudo negarse.

Naturalmente Hermione estaba invitada a pasar el 31 de Julio en la Madriguera, pero le pareció un poco extraño el ver, dos días antes de la fecha, a las dos lechuzas en su habitación.

— A ver, Hedwig ¿que traes ahí para mí?

Tomó un pequeño trozo que estaba atado a la pata de la lechuza y leyó un corto mensaje de su gran amigo Harry:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Perdona que te moleste tan temprano en la mañana, pero mi paciencia ya no aguantó. Desde que llegué a la Madriguera, Ron ha estado sufriendo un ataque de nervios que nadie puede controlar ni tampoco soportar. Ya sabes, por lo del examen de Aparición. ¿Tendrás alguna idea o algún consejo sobre que le podemos decir para que se calme?_

_No se si me equivoco pero me parece que tu tenías un libro nuevo sobre Aparición, el pequeño que compraste cuando pasamos por el callejón Diagon el otro día. ¿Crees que nos lo podrías prestar?_

_Muchas Gracias,  
Harry_

_P.D.: que Ron no se entere que te lo dije porque se va a poner peor. Creo que ayer, entre sueños, mencionó tu nombre y dijo algo de que necesitaba que estuvieras aquí._

Al leer esta última parte, Hermione contuvo el aliento y sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago. Ron la necesitaba… y lo había dicho, inconscientemente…

Se quedó unos momentos sentada en el alféizar de su ventana, recordando el sueño que acababa de tener y deseando que hubiera sido real.

A su alrededor había unos cuatro o cinco estantes delgados y altos hechos de madera y pintados de color blanco perlado con decoraciones en color dorado y café. Los estantes estaban llenos de libros y alguna que otra figurilla de cerámica o porcelana; algunas de ellas, las había pintado ella misma en sus clases de artes plásticas en la primaria Muggle a la que asistía antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, y de descubrir que era en realidad una bruja.

En medio de todos los estantes, había una cama en los mismos colores que los estantes y con un edredón en color azul cielo que en este momento estaba volteado y la mitad de él, estaba en el piso. También había en el dormitorio de Hermione, un pequeño sillón a cuadros en color azul y beige; éste era el sillón en el que normalmente ella pasaba largos ratos leyendo alguno de los montones de libros que poseía.

De pronto Hedwig lanzó un débil ululato que sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Fue rápidamente hasta uno de los libreros y encontró al instante lo que buscaba, entre montones de libros de todos los tamaños imaginables: La breve guía de Aparición para principiantes de Joshua Dale.

Luego les dio un poco de agua a las lechuzas mientras ella se sentaba a escribir un mensaje:

_Ron:_

_No tienes porque estar tan nervioso, yo se que vas a pasar la prueba, no olvides que la última vez, la única falla fue una ceja, estoy segura de que esta vez no vas a dejar atrás ni siquiera una pestaña._

_De cualquier manera te envío _La breve guía de Aparición para principiantes_, se que te va a ayudar, tiene unos consejos muy buenos. Y si no te ayuda, por lo menos te va a distraer._

_Yo voy a hacer lo posible por ir hoy mismo a la Madriguera, eso si no hay ningún problema con tu familia. Tal vez podamos platicar un poco y puedes decirme que es lo que te preocupa que pueda fallar en tu prueba. Por favor pregúntale a tu mamá si está bien que llegue esta tarde, después de las 5:00 p.m. y me envías la respuesta con Pig o con Hedwig._

_Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y también con el de Harry. Nos veremos pronto._

_Saludos de,_

_Hermione.  
_

Releyó la carta un par de veces y luego acomodó el pequeño libro café y lo ató a la pata de Hedwig, y al ver que Pig parecía deseoso de ayudar, ató la carta a su patita. Y así, con el trabajo repartido entre dos, ambas lechuzas emprendieron el vuelo hacia la Madriguera.

Hermione siguió por un momento a las lechuzas con la mirada y cuando se alejaron tanto que sólo se veía una mancha blanca y un puntito gris, bajó a desayunar.

— ¿Hay noticias, cielo? — la recibió la voz de su padre cuando entró en la cocina; él estaba preparándose su acostumbrada taza de café matutino — Me pareció ver a la lechuza de tu amigo Harry hace un momento…

— Ah si, bueno, de hecho estaba también la lechuza de Ron y no hay noticias muy interesantes, lo que sucede es que en unos cuantos días es el examen de Aparición de ambos y bueno, Ron está de verdad muy nervioso…

— El examen de Aparición… ya veo… y supongo que te gustaría ir un poco antes de lo planeado a la casa de Ron para ayudarle un poco a repasar o practicar o… bueno lo que sea que hagan antes de un examen de Aparición¿verdad? — como siempre que hablaban de salir a algún lugar del mundo mágico, el Sr. Granger parecía un poco temeroso, pero sabía que su hija era una excelente bruja y que podía defenderse muy bien. Además era consciente de que "la Madriguera" era un lugar bastante seguro.

— ¿Podría, papá?

— Bueno, ya sabes… las recomendaciones de siempre…

— Si, lo se, no salir mucho a pasear y menos en la noche, nunca quedarme sola, lo se…

— Supongo que sí, hay que ver si tu mamá está de acuerdo, pero imagino que sí.

— Gracias. Por cierto¿dónde está ella ahora?

— Ah, fue a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda — contestó Alan Granger mientras buscaba algo en los anaqueles de la cocina.

— ¿Que buscas papá? ­— le preguntó Hermione.

— Nunca he podido entender el orden que tiene tu mamá en la cocina… creo que volvió a cambiar de lugar la sartén…

— ¡Ay papá! — dijo ella entre risas — Las cacerolas, sartenes y esas cosas, siempre han estado aquí — y se levantó para mostrarle un anaquel justo al lado de la estufa.

— Gracias, hija. La verdad es que nunca he sido el mejor cocinero…

— Pero se compensa con el hecho de que eres el mejor papá.

El papá de Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ella empezó a sacar algunas cosas para preparar el desayuno.

Desayunaron juntos y esperaron a que llegara Sarah Granger, la madre de Hermione, para discutir el asunto de la Madriguera. Ella entró en la cocina como cinco minutos después de que ambos terminaran con los huevos fritos y el tocino que había preparado Hermione.

— Buenos días, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien? — saludó Sarah.

— Si, mamá, gracias ¿y tú?

— También

— Oye mamá, estaba comentándole a mi papá que mis amigos Harry y Ron tienen su examen de Aparición en unos días y quería saber si podría ir a la casa de Ron antes de lo previsto para ayudarles a repasar un poco porque de verdad están nerviosos.

— Hummm… — su mamá lo pensó un poco antes de contestar: — Bueno, está bien, Hermione. Pero ya sabes muy bien que no debes olvidar–

— Si, lo se, las recomendaciones de siempre — la interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa que claramente decía: "no tienen que preocuparse tanto, estaré bien"

— Yo sé que eres una chica muy inteligente y muy prudente. — sonrió también su madre.

— Bueno, entonces¿a dónde te debo llevar? — preguntó su papá.

— Ah si, papá, muchas gracias- no, quiero decir no, gracias — se corrigió a si misma recordando que ya podía aparecerse.

— ¿No¿Por qué no?

— Recuerda que ya puedo Aparecerme, — contestó Hermione — es más, puedo sólo ir a alistar mis cosas y después puedo aparecerme directamente en la cocina de los Weasley. Bueno, también depende de la mamá de Ron, envié una lechuza preguntando si no hay problema si llego antes. De hecho, voy a ver si ya llegó la respuesta de Ron y enseguida bajo a avisarles.

Hermione subió a su habitación y encontró a Pig con una pequeña nota que llevaba la caligrafía de la Sra. Weasley:

_Ay Hermione, cariño, no seas tonta. Claro que puedes llegar antes, La Madriguera es tu casa y eres bienvenida siempre._

_Molly Weasley_

Después de leer la pequeña nota, regresó a la cocina con sus padres.

— ¿Qué dijeron los padres de Ron? — le preguntó Sarah a su hija.

— Que no hay ningún problema — contestó Hermione — Así que en un par de horas me voy a la Madriguera. Gracias otra vez por ofrecerte a llevarme, de todos modos papá, pero creo que si me voy a aparecer.

— ¿Segura? — le preguntó su papá

— Si, claro. No puedo creer que a veces todavía olvido que puedo Aparecerme.

— Bueno, eso es comprensible, porque casi nunca lo haces… no necesitas hacerlo.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón, papá.

Hermione volvió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar algunas cosas en un baúl un poco más pequeño que el que normalmente llevaba a Hogwarts. A las 5:30 p.m. bajó a la sala de su casa y se despidió de sus padres, quienes aún parecían un poco inquietos, pero ella los tranquilizó diciendo:

— De verdad, estaré bien. No se preocupen. Los amo.

— Cuídate, hija. — se despidieron Alan y Sarah al mismo tiempo.

Y con un pequeño sonido de "crack" Hermione Granger desapareció ante los ojos de sus padres.

* * *

_N/A¿Lo ven? Les dije que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Pero bueno, estoy segura de que los R/Hr pasaron un buen rato leyendo el primer capítulo. Lamento haerlos decepcionado, pero esa idea de los sueños fue de mi hermana :P  
De cualquier manera espero hayan disfrutado esta segunda parte y recuerden que seguimos apreciando sus críticas, comentarios y sugerencias ;D_

_Y a ver que les parece el proximo capitulo que estoy subiendo también el día de hoy... :) estoy de buen humor jeje..._


	3. Las ultimas semanas

**Capítulo 3– Las últimas semanas**

Aunque el día anterior Harry Potter estaba de verdad muy tenso gracias a que su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, sufría de unas ya habituales crisis nerviosas por el próximo examen de Aparición, parecía que hoy estaría más tranquilo. Con la respuesta a la lechuza que le mandó a Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, Ron parecía tener la moral un poco más alta que en los últimos días, al menos eso decía el resto de la familia Weasley.

— Oye Ron, ya leíste como 10 veces esa carta, seguramente ya te la vas a aprender de memoria. Mejor deberías empezar a leer el libro que te mandó Hermione — le dijo Harry a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Eh¡Ah si, el libro… bueno, ella dijo que iba a venir ¿no? Mejor espero y lo leemos entre los dos y así ella me puede explicar lo que yo no entienda… — contestó Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, Ron sin perder la sonrisa un poco ausente y Harry, negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo también.

— Nunca lo vas a decir¿verdad? — preguntó Harry sonriendo aún, pero con una voz que denotaba cierta seriedad.

— ¿Qué¿De qué hablas, Harry? — de inmediato a Ron se le borró la sonrisa y volvió a ponerse nervioso.

— ¡Ay, Ron¡Estoy hablando de Hermione! Mira, te agradezco mucho que hayas tenido confianza en mí para contármelo, pero ¿no le piensas decir nunca a ella?

— ¡Es que es mi mejor amiga¿Y si lo arruino¿Y si ella no me quiere volver a hablar¿Y si termino arruinando lo único que tengo de ella, que es su amistad?

— ¿Y si te calmas, abres los ojos y te das cuenta de que ella jamás te haría a un lado así? — Ginny Weasley acababa de entrar a la sala de la Madriguera con dos bolsas, al parecer llenas de comida. Ron y Harry habían estado solos en la casa hasta ese momento, pues el Sr. Weasley había ido a trabajar; la Sra. Weasley y Ginny habían ido de compras y los gemelos estaban en su nueva tienda en Hogsmeade; Bill y Fleur ya vivían en un apartamento al otro lado del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, aunque su boda se había aplazado hasta Noviembre, pues Bill había sufrido una "recaída"; y Charlie seguía en Rumania; Percy, aunque ya había pedido perdón a sus padres, se había ido a vivir a un lugar cerca del ministerio de magia, en Londres.

— ¡Ginny¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escu- ?

— ¿Escuchando tu conversación? Sólo oí la última frase, pero ya se de quién estás hablando, Ron.

— ¿Cómo es eso¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sabes? — Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y Harry pensó que esta pregunta era bastante tonta, pues desde el fin del curso pasado, con lo que había sucedido con Lavender y el apoyo y cariño que Ron le había brindado a Hermione después de… bueno, de lo de Dumbledore, todo mundo había notado que entre ellos había algo más que amistad. Una parte de él quería reír sarcásticamente, pero la verdad era, que él encontraba difícil incluso respirar si Ginny Weasley se encontraba en la misma habitación que él.

Desde que decidió aceptar la propuesta de la Sra. Weasley, de quedarse más tiempo del que él tenía pensado en la Madriguera, supo que sería muy difícil vivir bajo el mismo techo que la persona con la que había sido tan feliz, pero que había tenido que dejar atrás, para protegerla de Lord Voldemort. Y, en efecto, estaba resultando casi imposible y apenas llevaba 2 días ahí.

Intentó pensar en ella como siempre lo había hecho, por lo menos hasta antes del verano pasado, como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, una Weasley más. Intentó no pensar en ella como la chica que lo había esperado tan pacientemente durante tanto tiempo, la chica que lo entendía mejor que nadie. Y esto estaba funcionando bastante bien, excepto cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, porque era en esos momentos cuando el sentía un incontenible deseo de abrazarla y darle un beso más, por lo menos un beso más…

— Bueno, hermanito, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta y además soy una chica, nosotras tenemos ese "sexto sentido" ¿sabes? — dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella también parecía un poco incómoda con la presencia de Harry, pero hasta ahora no le había preguntado porqué él evitaba su mirada, ni porque, de hecho, hacía lo posible por no estar con ella en la misma habitación, y menos, quedarse a solas con ella. Más bien ella parecía cooperar con este sistema de Harry.

— Si tú lo dices… — dijo Ron, arqueando una ceja — Pero de todos modos, el tener "sexto sentido" no te da derecho a escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Y aún así¿por qué dices que ella no me haría a un lado?

— Pues porque…

— ¿Te ha dicho algo¡Dime¡Habla Ginevra Molly Weasley!

— No hemos hablado de eso ¿está bien? Haz el favor de calmarte, y no me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre completo, Ronald _Billius_ Weasley. Es sólo que yo sé que ella te quiere mucho, nunca le he preguntado si sólo como amiga o como algo más, pero se que te quiere mucho y estoy segura de que jamás te lastimaría.

— Pues, creo que sí, pero… Bueno y a propósito¿por qué espiabas nuestra conversación?

— Mira, yo vengo llegando de hacer compras con mamá, no es culpa mía que tú estés hablando aquí tan tranquilamente, si quieres privacidad, ve a tu habitación.

— Ah – Eh- Tienes razón, creo… Ven, Harry, vayamos a mi habitación.

Harry creyó que Ginny había sugerido eso para evitar estar con Harry, y él lo agradeció secretamente. Era muy doloroso estar cerca de ella y no poder abrazarla, o acariciarla…

Pero antes de que hubieran salido de la habitación, se escuchó un "crack" detrás de ellos y al voltear, vieron a Hermione Granger parada del otro lado de la sala, justo delante de Ginny.

— ¡Hola Ron¡Hola Harry! — saludó alegremente y al voltearse y percatarse de la presencia de Ginny, la abrazó y añadió: — ¡Ginny, que gusto verte!

— ¡Hola Hermione! — contestó Ginny — ¡qué bueno que ya llegaste! Y que casualidad, de hecho estábamos hablando de ti¿verdad Ron?

— ¿En serio¿Y de qué hablaban?

Ron se puso ligeramente pálido y por un momento se quedó callado, pero Harry dijo rápidamente:

— ¡Ah! Ron me comentaba que es una suerte que tuvieras ese libro y que se lo prestaras. También me decía que tiene algunas dudas que espera que le ayudes a resolver.

— Si claro, de eso hablábamos — confirmó Ron, recuperando el color original de su cara y la voz.

— ¡Hermione, cariño ya llegaste! — Molly Weasley acababa de entrar en la sala cargando un par de bolsas iguales a las de Ginny y abrazó a Hermione después de dejarlas sobre una mesita que había junto a un sillón cercano.

— Acabo de llegar, Sra. Weasley. Muchas gracias por dejarme venir antes.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, ya te lo dije, esta es tu casa y siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti y para ti también — añadió volviéndose hacia Harry, quién le sonrió en agradecimiento.

— Estaban por ir a tu habitación¿no Ron? — le recordó Ginny

— Si, es verdad. Vamos Harry¿vienes Hermione?

— Si, claro – dormiré con Ginny¿verdad, Sra. Weasley?

— Si, Hermione. Ron, sube su baúl. En un rato más cenaremos, chicos.

— Está bien, mamá — contestó Ron y subió el baúl usando magia, mientras Hermione y Harry lo seguían a su habitación.

Harry se estaba quedando en la antigua habitación de los gemelos, pero la mayoría de las reuniones con Ron, seguían ocurriendo en la habitación de la buhardilla, entre montones de afiches anaranjados de los Chudley Cannons, el equipo de Quidditch favorito de Ron.

Las preguntas obligadas de esa tarde, naturalmente eran: "¿Cómo han estado las cosas?" y "¿Qué noticias hay?" y la que las formuló fue, como era de esperarse, Hermione.

— Pues como te conté en alguna de las primeras lechuzas del verano, fue igual de difícil estar con los Dursley esta vez, igual que siempre. Excepto por el hecho de que al parecer les animaba tanto la idea de deshacerse de mí que no me molestaron, de hecho cuando les dije que vendría a la Madriguera unos días antes de mi cumpleaños, casi brincaron de gusto. — fue la respuesta de Harry.

— Nunca he podido entender como es que te trataban tan mal, Harry… — comentó Hermione.

— Ni yo, pero si debo de decirles que me sorprendió muchísimo algo que hizo mi tía Petunia antes de que yo saliera de la puerta.

— ¿Qué hizo? — preguntó Ron — Eso no me lo has contado…

— Estaba con un pie afuera de su casa y de pronto me jaló del brazo y me dio una nota, Dudley y mi tío no lo notaron, creo… miren — y les extendió un pequeño trozo de papel que decía:

_Hay algo que debes saber, alguna mañana que te sea posible, mientras Dudley está en el colegio y Vernon en el trabajo, envíame a tu pajarraco ese e intentaré contestarte._

_Nunca lo dije, pero yo sí quería a tu madre y sí me dolió su muerte, porque a pesar de lo anormal y extraña que era, era mi hermana._

— ¿Quién lo diría? — se sorprendió Ron — Después de todo si es humana tu tía.

— La verdad esto es muy extraño, Harry. ¿Ya le escribiste? — quiso saber Hermione.

— No, Dudley está de vacaciones, pero he pensado que realmente no me importa si él ve a Hedwig, de todos modos casi nunca está en su casa. Se la pasa de vago con esos gorilas estúpidos que tiene por amigos.

—Bueno, amigo, la verdad es que Hedwig llama mucho la atención porque es blanca, si quieres usar mejor a Pig que es pequeño y gris, sabes que puedo prestarte a mi lechuza cuantas veces quieras.

— Si, de hecho estuve pensando eso, gracias Ron.

— Y… ¿has averiguado algo más de los… Horcruxes? — inquirió Hermione.

— Casi nada. He estado saliendo a veces de Privet Drive para ir a algunos lugares usando el autobús Noctámbulo… La verdad es que lo odio, pero aún no puedo usar magia, así que no tengo muchas opciones¿o sí? — les contó Harry y soltó un pequeño "jaja".

— Y ¿a dónde has ido? — preguntó Hermione.

— Pues he ido al callejón Diagon y a Hogsmeade, básicamente. He tratado de obtener un poco de información de cualquier mago o bruja que he visto. Ahora cualquier información puede resultar valiosa y tengo algunas piezas sueltas de lo que parece ser un rompecabezas enorme. Por lo menos ahora estoy prácticamente seguro de que la serpiente de Voldemort, no es uno de los Horcruxes. Lo que sigue es probablemente Grimmauld Place y-

— ¿Grimmauld Place¿Para qué? —lo interrumpió Ron.

— Si, Grimmauld Place. Esa casa tenía muchas reliquias y antigüedades¿recuerdan? Y también he pensado que ya que fue hogar de una familia de magos de… ya saben, de "Sangre Limpia" es muy probable que encuentre alguna pista ahí. También recuerdo que alguna vez Sirius me mostró su árbol genealógico y me contó que su hermano fue un mortífago, aunque no puedo recordar su nombre… Creo que después de eso me iré al Valle de Godric. Pero antes, también me gustaría visitar San Mungo -

— ¿San Mungo¿Para qué? — volvió a interrumpir Ron.

— ¡Ron¿Quieres dejar de interrumpir a Harry? — Hermione parecía un poco molesta, pero también parecía que ella estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de formular Ron. — Continúa, Harry.

— Creo que el hospital puede tener alguna sala de archivos y me gustaría llegar a ella. Además piensen en cuánta historia debe haber detrás de esas paredes, es un edificio tan importante. Se que ahí encontraré algo útil.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pues Ron y Hermione parecían esperar que Harry continuara, pero como no lo hizo, Ron preguntó:

— Y entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vamos al valle de Godric?

— Ya les he dicho muchas veces que ustedes no van a venir. ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!

— ¡Y nosotros ya te hemos dicho que no nos importa y que no te estamos pidiendo permiso, Harry! — saltó Hermione — Siempre nos has dicho, "no vayan", "es muy peligroso", "pueden salir heridos" o incluso "podrían morir"… dime ¿cuántas veces te hemos hecho caso en eso? No te vamos a dejar solo en esto. Y resígnate de una vez¿de acuerdo?

— Así es, amigo. Jamás te hemos dejado solo y esta vez no es la excepción. Te vamos a ayudar hasta el final y tú lo sabes. Lo vamos a hacer porque eres nuestro amigo, porque sabemos que nos necesitas aunque tu orgullo no quiera admitirlo y porque también nosotros nos queremos deshacer de V-Vo-Voldemort y vengarnos de todo lo que nos ha hecho. ¡Aunque nos toque morir en el intento, él va a desaparecer para siempre de este mundo!

— ¿Ves¡Incluso Ron ya ha empezado a llamar a Voldemort por su nombre! — observó Hermione.

Harry no supo que decir, sabía que era inútil seguir discutiendo con ellos. También sabía muy bien que esta búsqueda sería, por mucho, el desafío y el peligro más grande al que se había enfrentado en toda su vida y eso ya era decir mucho. Y lo más importante: sabía que aunque tuviera tanto miedo de perderlos, nunca podría tener éxito en la búsqueda sin sus amigos.

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual los tres se sumieron en sus pensamientos. Después, alguien tocó a la puerta y Harry, que estaba más cerca, se paró a abrirla sin pensar en la probabilidad, muy alta, de que al otro lado estuviera parada Ginny. Y en efecto, así era.

Por una fracción de segundo, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos parecieron congelarse ahí parados.

— Eh… dice mi mamá que la cena ya está lista — dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza y después dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ron y Harry solo habían hablado del tema de su separación con Ginny, brevemente. Eso fue la noche en que Harry llegó a la Madriguera. Ron le preguntó a su amigo si él estaba bien y quiso escuchar su versión. Esto, claro era comprensible, ella era su hermanita y él quería saber la razón que tuvo su mejor amigo para dejarla.

Al parecer su hermana menor se lo había contado pocos días antes de que Harry llegara a la Madriguera, como respuesta a sus insistentes preguntas sobre el inusual deseo de Ginny de querer estar sola durante varias horas seguidas.

— Perdóname amigo, no te quiero hacer sentir mal, pero es que estaba preocupado porque normalmente cuando ella está tanto tiempo en silencio o sola es porque trama alguna broma contra alguien de la familia (eso lo aprendió de Fred y George). Pero desde que regresamos de Hogwarts, no ha hecho ni un solo chiste. No se la pasa llorando ni tampoco está todo el día triste, pero esta seriedad no es normal en ella. Me preocupé, le pregunté y me dijo que… bueno, que ustedes habían terminado…— fue lo que le dijo su mejor amigo.

Harry le explicó que no la quería poner en riesgo y Ron pareció entenderlo. Desde entonces no volvieron a tocar el tema. Pero Hermione, que no sabía nada, gracias a su "sexto sentido" pareció adivinar que había algo que ella no sabía y habló:

— Harry, tu y Ginny ya no están juntos¿verdad? — le dijo casi en un susurro después de que Ron saliera de la habitación, mientras ellos comenzaban a seguirlo — Me di cuenta en cuanto llegué… ambos se ven… tristes… como lo que se siente cuando estás cerca de la persona a la que amas, pero sabes que no puedes estar con esa persona… como…

— ¿Cómo tú y Ron? — preguntó Harry sonriendo tristemente y en voz muy baja. Hermione se congeló y por un momento sus ojos brillaron con un poco de agua y se pusieron ligeramente rojos. Pero después dijo:

— No sé de que hablas. Pero tú y yo tenemos que platicar sobre Ginny. — Y se apresuró a seguir a Ron escaleras abajo.

Harry se quedó unos segundos en el pasillo afuera de la habitación de Ron y después comenzó a caminar y bajó las escaleras. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al pasillo donde estaba la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, la miró con nostalgia y no pudo contener una lágrima que se escapó, corriendo por su mejilla, pero la limpió inmediatamente y siguió su camino a la cocina de los Weasley, lleno de ese sentimiento de odio y de rencor tan grande hacia Voldemort, que incrementaba su voluntad de destruirlo.

* * *

_N/A: Y ese es el tercer capitulo de la historia... como me sentia con buen humor, subi dos el dia de hoy. Ojala lo disfruten, no olviden dejar criticas y comentarios :)_


	4. La respuesta de Petunia

**Capítulo 4– La respuesta de Petunia**

Ron despertó a la mañana siguiente de muy buen humor. Se vistió, tomó un trozo de pergamino, tintero y una pluma y bajó a la recámara de sus hermanos, donde sabía que su mejor amigo seguramente estaría despierto ya, pensando, reflexionando, como casi siempre que estaba solo.

Entró a la habitación sigilosamente por si Harry estaba dormido; no quería despertarlo. Pero en efecto, ya estaba vestido y parecía, por la forma en que traía el pelo, que se lo hubiera estado arrancando en un ataque de desesperación por no entender algo.

— Buenos días, Harry. Deberías dejar de arrancarte el cabello, te vas a quedar calvo, jiji. Te traje pergamino, pluma y tintero de mi habitación, porque no creo que usar algo de lo que Fred y George tienen aquí, sea una buena idea.

— Gracias, Ron… eh… ¿para qué? — preguntó Harry con aire confundido. Sin duda tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo que para qué¡Pues para que le escribas a tu tía! — contestó Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Ah si! Si, creo que hoy le escribiré… — confirmó el chico, como recordando ese detalle.

— ¡Sip! Tú mismo dijiste que cualquier información puede ser importante, así que comienza a escribir.

Ron le entregó las cosas a su amigo y esperó mientras él escribía. Después de unos 5 minutos, Harry le mostró el resultado:

Tía Petunia:

Te envío a esta lechuza (Pig) y no a Hedwig, porque ella es muy llamativa y sé que a ti no te gustaría que los vecinos vieran a una gran lechuza blanca entrar y salir de tu casa.

Seguramente Tío Vernon está ahora en el trabajo y aunque me dijiste que esperara a que Dudley estuviera en la escuela y ahora él está de vacaciones, sé que él no notará a Pig, porque muy probablemente está de paseo con sus amigos o, en el mejor de los casos, en su habitación viendo televisión.

¿Qué era eso tan importante que yo tenía que saber? Espero tu respuesta.

Saludos de,

Harry

Ron leyó la carta y después ambos se dispusieron a salir de ese dormitorio para ir al de Ron, donde estaba Pigwidgeon. Al salir, Hedwig, la hermosa lechuza de Harry que acababa de llegar a la habitación, lo miró con reproche y él se acercó para decirle:

— Esta carta es para mi tía Petunia¿la quieres ir a entregar? — Hedwig lanzó un ululato que Harry pareció interpretar como un "ni loca vuelvo allá" o algo así, porque después le dijo: — Eso pensé… — y le rascó la cabeza cariñosamente mientras le sonreía antes de salir.

Ya en su habitación, Ron ató la carta a la patita de Pig que, como siempre, gorjeaba muy emocionado por llevar una carta. Después de ver a la pequeña lechuza marcharse, Ron bajó con su amigo a la cocina para encontrar a su mamá preparando el desayuno y a su hermana y poniendo la mesa, estaba Hermione…

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil¿Por qué no podía simplemente llegar y decirle lo que sentía? Lo atormentaba tanto la probabilidad (en su opinión bastante alta) de que ella lo rechazara y se arruinara su amistad para siempre…

— ¡Buenos días, Ron! — saludó Hermione con una sonrisa… con esa sonrisa que siempre hacía que todo pareciera estar tan bien. Aunque hubiera guerra, mortífagos sueltos, aunque Lord Voldemort estuviera activo nuevamente y el mundo mágico fuera un caos, no importaba si ella aún podía sonreírle así.

— ¡Buenos días, Hermione! — contestó Ron sonriendo también y luego añadió — Mamá, Ginny, espero hayan dormido bien.

— Si, gracias, Ron. Que bueno que ya te despertaste — le dijo su mamá y luego Hermione se le unió al decir: — Buenos días, Harry.

— Buenos días.

Después de varios "buenos días" se sentaron a desayunar todos juntos y, como ya era costumbre, Ginny fue la primera en terminar y, con su seriedad ya usual, comenzó a recoger algunas cosas de la mesa para luego ir a la cocina y lavar los platos.

Ron no podía evitar notar que Harry y Ginny parecían muy tristes. El ambiente entre ellos se sentía algo tenso y, hasta cierto punto, incómodo. Pero después de la plática que tuvo con él, no quiso presionar más a su amigo. Sabía lo doloroso que era estar tan cerca físicamente, pero sentirse tan lejos de _esa_ persona especial.

También era consciente de que su mamá estaba bien enterada de lo que había habido entre Harry y Ginny y de que había terminado. Pero igual que todos los Weasley, decidieron no presionar la herida y ponerles las cosas un poco menos difíciles.

Después del desayuno, Ginny subió a su habitación y se quedó un muy buen rato ahí, mientras que la mamá de Ron anunció que iba a hacer un poco de limpieza en la casa. Entonces Ron invitó a Hermione y a Harry a salir al jardín y platicar mientras disfrutaban del clima. Era un día muy cálido pero ligeramente nublado. Un viento fresco movía suavemente las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos, el mismo viento que aminoraba el calor que de otra forma hubiera sido infernal.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un abeto y Harry le contó a Hermione que ya había enviado la carta a su tía y que estaban esperando la respuesta.

¿Qué era ese "secreto" que guardaba Petunia Dursley? Pasaron un largo rato, discutiendo algunas posibilidades. Tal vez Lily Potter le confió algún secreto, tal vez fue Dumbledore…

Quizá ella sabía lo de la profecía, o incluso, quizá ella sabía algo a cerca de los Horcruxes. Esto último parecía, muy poco probable, pero aún así ellos debían considerar cualquier posibilidad que hubiera…

— ¿Creen que responda hoy? — preguntó Ron de repente.

— Pues supongo que sí, no creo que quiera conservar a Pig en la cocina y arriesgarse a ser acribillada a preguntas incómodas por parte de mi tío y de Dudley — respondió Harry.

— Seguramente tendremos esa respuesta antes de las dos de la tarde… apenas es mediodía — opinó Hermione mirando su reloj.

— Eso espero, porque me estoy muriendo de curiosidad — comentó Ron con la expectación y la impaciencia reflejadas en su rostro.

— Si, yo también. Si pudiera, me Aparecería en Privet Drive ahora mismo para pedirle a mi tía que me explicara que demo-

De pronto los tres amigos recordaron el examen de Aparición y Ron saltó al tiempo que exclamaba:

— ¡El examen! No he ni abierto el libro. Hermione…

— ¡Ay es verdad! Esa era la razón por la que yo había venido, a ayudarte con los nervios, pero… ahora que lo pienso… no pareces tan nervioso… — dijo la chica y le lanzó una inquisitiva mirada a Ron.

— Lo que pasa es que con ese asunto de la tía de Harry me distrajo un poco, pero ¡vaya que estoy nervioso! — argumentó Ron, un tanto nervioso y tratando de evitar su mirada.

— Bueno, deberías ir por el libro y si quieres estudiamos de una vez — sugirió Hermione y

— ¿Ir por él? No lo creo… ahora que puedo hacer magia en casa¡hay que aprovecharlo! _¡Accio Guía de Aparición!_ — dijo agitando su varita y al instante llegó volando desde su habitación, el pequeño libro. La verdad era que además de querer evitar un esfuerzo innecesario, también quería evitar estar lejos de Hermione. Desde el final del último curso, tenía un leve y extraño presentimiento de que algo podría pasarle a ella, pero no creía mucho en los presentimientos (y menos después de tres años en la clase de Sybill Trelawney) y además este era más bien una idea que el consideraba loca y absurda. ¿Qué le podría ocurrir a Hermione?

Era verdad que pasaban mucho tiempo arriesgándose y que muy pronto correrían riesgos más allá de lo que hubieran podido imaginar antes, pero en primera: él jamás dejaría que ella se arriesgara más de lo realmente necesario; y en segunda: ella era una bruja excelente, y él sabía muy bien que podía defenderse a la perfección, y aunque no pudiera, él siempre estaría allí para ayudarla.

Apenas habían abierto la breve guía de Aparición para principiantes cuando llegó volando Pig y los tres se levantaron de un brinco. Ron tomó a su lechuza y le entregó a Harry la carta que venía atada en la patita de la pequeña lechuza y esperó a que su amigo la leyera.

Al parecer, Harry releyó un par de veces la carta y parecía un poco asombrado pero Ron pudo notar que también parecía conmovido, quizá la carta decía algo sobre sus padres… Les entregó la carta a él y a Hermione y leyeron:

Harry

Antes de que tu madre se fuera a donde sea que se haya ido para esconderse, yo me reuní con ella, y con tu padre.

Me contaron algunas cosas sobre tu raro mundo y me entregaron una caja extraña que no se podía abrir. Me dijeron que la guardara, que ellos harían lo posible por regresar por ella y que no era peligrosa. Me confesaron que había alguna posibilidad de que ellos murieran, pues alguien los estaba buscando y debían esconderse. Lily me dijo:

"Petunia, no se si logremos sobrevivir, prométeme que si Harry lo logra y algún día vuelves a encontrarlo, le entregarás esta caja"

Imagino que tú si podrás abrirla.

Nunca te dije nada antes, porque sabes bien que no me gusta la idea de tu anormalidad, pero sé que lord Moldevort o como se llame, te está buscando y aunque he intentado negarlo, me preocupa.

Después de todo, eres mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermana y los lazos familiares, no se pueden nada más hacer a un lado en una situación así. Desgraciadamente nosotros no elegimos a nuestros parientes¿verdad?

No sé si quieras que te envíe la caja esa con una lechuza. Si es así, vuelve a mandar al pájaro éste mañana en la mañana. De cualquier manera, espero tus instrucciones.

Cuídate,  
Tu tía Petunia

— ¿Una caja¿Qué contendrá? — se preguntó en voz alta Ron.

— No puede enviarte esa caja con una lechuza… debe ser importante — opinó Hermione.

— Pero no pueden enviarla por correo Muggle, el cartero no podría llegar a la Madriguera — dijo Harry

— ¿Y si la citamos en algún lugar?

— ¿Dónde, Ron¿Crees que mi tía quiera ir al callejón Diagon¿Crees que siquiera acepte reunirse conmigo en algún lugar donde sus amistades o algún conocido pudiera verla?

— ¡Ya sé, Harry¿Por qué no la citamos en mi casa? No creo que ella vea algo malo en el hecho de entrar al consultorio de dos dentistas ¿o sí?

— ¡Qué buena idea, Hermione¿Qué opinas tú, Harry?

— No lo sé… supongo que si. Es una buena opción… Eh… Hermione¿no hay problema con tus papás?

— No, no lo creo. Si pudieras prestarme a Hedwig, les podría avisar a mis papás de la situación y entonces podríamos vernos ahí-

— Bueno es que el problema es que no creo que pueda esperar hasta mañana… mientras más pronto mejor… voy a ir al pueblo y le voy a llamar por teléfono a mi tía…

— Voy contigo y así les llamo a mis papás y les digo que estaremos ahí para la cena.

— Voy con ustedes… pero ¿podemos estudiar un rato, antes?

— Si, Ron. Claro, vamos después del almuerzo — dijo Harry.

Después de acordar eso, estuvieron estudiando por un momento los tres, discutiendo algunos puntos importantes sobre la Aparición. Como la idea de que quizá no era tan necesario memorizar la regla de las tres "D".

— ¡Destino, Determinación, Deliberación, Ron! — le dijo Hermione un tanto desesperada, pero al parecer divertida — ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo aprenderlo?

— Pues no lo sé… a veces creo que la regla esa de las "D's" no es indispensable… — le respondió Ron y ella le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que a Ron no le importara tener la necesidad de memorizar esa y todas las estúpidas reglas que hubiera en el mundo.

— Tal vez no sea imprescindible, pero es una forma fácil de tener siempre en cuenta los puntos más importantes que debes de cuidar al Aparecerte.

— Si quieren que sea honesto, no me gusta mucho la Aparición, aunque supongo que me acostumbraré a ella con el tiempo. — dijo de pronto Harry — Pero lo que iba a decir es que- no te ofendas, Ron- pero creo que yo ya sé todo lo que necesito saber y si me quedo a estudiar con ustedes, lo único que voy a ganar es una estupenda confusión. Así que… al rato los veo, estaré en la habitación de Fred y George — y se levantó y se fue hacia la casa dejando a Ron a solas con Hermione.

Se quedaron ahí, observando a Harry entrar a la casa y luego ocurrió algo un poco extraño: por unos segundos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante.

— Hermione… — dijo Ron en un susurro apenas audible, y de pronto se oyó a lo lejos, proveniente de la cocina, el ruido de cacerolas al caerse, interrumpiendo el momento.

— Eh… ¿en qué íbamos? — dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, bajando la mirada con nerviosismo de vuelta a la guía de Aparición.

— No lo recuerdo — contestó Ron, maldiciendo en secreto a esa cacerola. ¿Por qué tuvo que caerse justo en ese momento?

Sin embargo... parecía como si Hermione se hubiera puesto nerviosa después del contacto visual... ¿o sólo era lo que Ron quería creer?

— ¡Ah, claro! — continuó ella, recuperando su tono normal de voz. — te explicaba lo del Destino, la Determinación y la Deliberación, mira…

Pasaron algunos minutos más con el ambiente aún un poco tenso; pero después siguieron estudiando durante un buen rato.

Ron intentaba decir algunas cosas graciosas, en parte para acabar con la tensión e incomodidad en el ambiente y en parte porque sus bromas hacían reír a Hermione, y él amaba su risa…

Después, Ginny salió al jardín para avisarles que el almuerzo estaba listo y Ron, después de comentar que tenía hambre, atravesó el jardín corriendo hacia la casa, dejando atrás a las dos mujeres más importantes para él, aparte de su mamá: su hermana menor, y Hermione…

* * *

_Nota del Autor (N/A): Bueno, me tarde en actualizar, pero ahi esta el capitulo 4... las cosas siguen algo aburridas, pero creanme que se pondran mucho mejores... No olviden dejarme reviews, tanto si quieren que continue, como si no, depende de ustedes._

_Saluditos y saludotes de mxnhpfreak _


	5. La Paranoia de Harry y los Celos de Ron

N/A: Bueno... no hay mucho (o mas bien nada) que reportar... aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo de esta historia (porque no hay quinto malo!) y espero que les guste!

Mil gracias a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic y mas aun a los que me han dejado reviews. Sigan dejando comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones, porque para mi son importantes XD

DISCLAIMER: Aun no es mio Harry Potter, personajes, eventos y lugares relacionados... y dudo que algun dia lo sean. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – La paranoia de Harry y los celos de Ron**

Durante el almuerzo, Harry se sintió ligeramente incómodo, pues Ron no se había demorado en decirle a su madre que pensaban salir. Como era de esperarse, la Sra. Weasley no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto, pero al final cedió. Aunque Harry no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la preocupación que la Sra. Weasley sentía, después de todo, era por él que su hijo había estado en peligro en varias ocasiones.

_Pero también es por ti que aún viven Ginny, Arthur y Ron… _le dijo una pequeña vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Esa vocecilla molesta que normalmente decía verdades incómodas, como Luna Lovegood, y que siempre estaba ahí para contradecir a Harry…

_No los hubiera tenido que salvar del peligro si YO no los hubiera puesto en él desde el principio_ se dijo Harry a sí mismo, sin intención de darle la razón a la vocecilla. _Pero aún así los salvaste y ten en cuenta que todas las manecillas del reloj Weasley están apuntando a 'En peligro Mortal' incluso la de Percy y bueno, él no es precisamente tu amigo ¿o sí?_

Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la llegada de Fred y George a la Madriguera.

— ¡Fred¡George! — exclamó la Sra. Weasley y corrió a abrazar a sus hijos, idénticos entre sí de pies a cabeza y un poco mojados, pues el día había empeorado súbitamente y amenazaba con convertir la pequeña lluvia que comenzaba a caer, en una pequeña tormenta.

— Querida madre, no quisiera parecer descortés con la autora de mis días, pero debo decirte que creo que acabas de romperme una costilla — contestó Fred que parecía tener problemas para respirar.

— Si, mamá, creo haber escuchado mi columna vertebral quebrándose — añadió George, también con la voz como si lo estuvieran asfixiando.

— Perdón hijos, es que ya saben lo nerviosa que me pone el hecho de saber que pasan tanto tiempo solos en esa tienda…

— Tiendas mamá, tiendas — dijeron los gemelos al unísono, poniendo especial énfasis en las letras "s" y liberándose del abrazo de su madre.

— ¿Tiendas? — preguntó Hermione, pues ella aún no sabía que los gemelos acababan de comprar Zonko's — No me digan que compraron un local…

— Ok, no te lo diremos, pero de hecho si lo hicimos… — dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— No lo puedo creer¡yo soñé con eso!

— ¿En serio, Hermione¿Y era un éxito rotundo en tu sueño? — se interesó en saber George.

— Bueno pues soñé que hacían una versión avanzada de su "Paquete de Sueños Diurnos"… era como un armario ropero en donde la gente se metía a relajarse y a "vivir" sus sueños… — y Hermione recordó el fabuloso sueño que había sido interrumpido por Hedwig apenas un par de noches atrás.

— ¿Oíste eso hermano? — George se volvió hacia su hermano que afirmó con la cabeza e intercambiaron una mirada que sin duda expresaba "hay que trabajar en eso" o "que buena idea". Harry aún se alegraba de haberles dado los mil galeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos, con eso habían comenzado su negocio los hermanos de su mejor amigo. Y hay que admitir que eran muy buenos.

El almuerzo continuó entre risas provocadas por algunos chistes de los gemelos y, para fortuna de Harry, Ginny había sido la primera en terminar y subió a su habitación. "Ojalá no me odies, Ginny" pensó Harry "ojalá no me odies por hacerte esto".

Al terminar de comer, los tres amigos anunciaron que iban al pueblo a hacer las llamadas a la tía de Harry y a los padres de Hermione y la Sra. Weasley los despidió repitiendo varias frases como: "tengan cuidado" o "no confíen en nadie" y también, por supuesto: "si hay disturbios o algo así, regresan inmediatamente a la casa¿entendido?".

El trayecto hacia el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole transcurrió en calma y en silencio, roto únicamente en algunas ocasiones por algún comentario de parte de Hermione o Ron.

Casi al llegar, la lluvia empeoró un poco y comenzaron a ver a una que otra persona con un paraguas o un rompevientos.

Cuando estaban parados en una acera, delante de una cabina telefónica, Harry recordó algo y se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto como para olvidar algo tan obvio?

— ¡Rayos! Las monedas… ¿cómo vamos a llamar? Yo no traje dinero Muggle. ¡Pero si soy un tremendo idio- !

— Cálmate, Harry — lo tranquilizó Hermione — yo traje dinero, sólo que… bueno tendremos que comprar algo en alguna tienda porque sólo tengo un billete de cinco libras.

— ¡Gracias Hermione¿Qué haría sin ti? — le agradeció a su amiga y se dirigió a una tienda que había en la esquina opuesta de donde ellos estaban parados.

— Pero antes de llegar a la tienda, se paró en seco a media calle, pues había visto algo que hizo que se le congelara la sangre en las venas. Un joven encapuchado, vestido con una túnica negra, que él no había notado sino hasta que el joven levantó la mano y entonces la vio: la marca Tenebrosa. Ahí, en el antebrazo de un joven en el pacífico pueblo Muggle de Ottery St. Catchpole… ¿un mortífago¿era posible?

— Sin pararse a pensarlo más, Harry se dispuso a sacar su varita pero Ron, que se había dado cuenta de que su amigo se había detenido en plena calle, lo detuvo y le dijo:

— ¿Qué haces?

— Ron¿qué no lo ves¡Hay un mortífago ahí delante¡Demonios déjame ir por él!

— ¿Pero de que diablos estás hablando¿Cuál mortífago?

— ¡Ahí! — le respondió Harry y señaló al joven que estaba a unos tres o cuatro metros de donde estaba parados ellos.

— Chicos, ese no es un mortífago… — les dijo Hermione que, para sorpresa y terror de Harry, había comenzado a caminar hacia el joven.

— ¡Hermione, no!

— Calma Harry, no es un mortífago… — cuando habían alcanzado por fin la acera, el chico volteó y parecía no poder creer lo que veía.

— ¿Hermione¿Hermione Jane Granger? — preguntó caminando hacia ella, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

— ¿Jim Rivas, eres tú? — diciendo esto, Hermione abrazó al chico, que le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo. La mente de Harry era un enorme desastre ¿se conocían¿qué estaba pasando?

— ¡Wow¡No lo puedo creer¿Pero que te has hecho? — dijo Jim

— ¿Yo¡Mírate a ti! Te deshiciste de los lentes y los frenillos y ese nuevo look… ¡te ves muy bien! — exclamó Hermione, parecía muy feliz. Y de pronto Ron, que se había puesto un poco rojo (Harry pudo deducir que estaba celoso), se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. — ¡Oh, lo siento chicos! El es Jaime Rivas, es un antiguo compañero de la primaria Mu- de mi antigua escuela. Jim, el es Ron Weasley, uno de mis mejores amigos-

— Mucho gusto — saludó Ron, aunque era más que evidente que no le daba nada de gusto… pero al parecer Jim no lo notó.

— Y él es-

— ¡Santo Dios¡Harry Potter! — exclamó Jim con los ojos como platos, ocasionando que los tres amigos se sorprendieran en extremo. — Hermione, no sabía que tú… que tú fueras… — bajó la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro — ¿una bruja?

— Jim… tú… ¿eres un mago? — preguntó una muy confundida Hermione.

— Un squib, de hecho — respondió Jim — no puedo creer que tú, Herm, seas amiga de Harry Potter… eso me convierte ¡en el ex-compañero de la amiga de Harry Potter!

— Si, bueno, Hermione es mi mejor amiga, mucho gusto —dijo Harry y le estrechó la mano a Jim, que no cabía en sí, de la emoción. Y al ver su antebrazo se dio cuenta de que lo que él había pensado que era la marca tenebrosa, era en realidad un tatuaje.

Un tigre tatuado en el brazo del antiguo compañero de Hermione. ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Acaso se estaba volviendo paranoico?

— Bueno, _Tim_- — dijo de pronto Ron que parecía estar mas molesto con cada segundo que pasaba.

— No, Ron, es Jim, no Tim — lo corrigió el chico con una pequeña risa.

— Como sea, fue un gusto conocerte, pero la verdad tenemos un poco de prisa, así que si nos disculpas…

— Si, bueno, la verdad sólo veníamos a hacer un par de llamadas, disculpa, tenemos que irnos — y se volvió hacia Ron para dirigirle una mirada asesina.

— ¿Llamadas¿Y las lechuzas?

— Bueno es que mis padres son Muggles…

— Ah, claro. Bueno, Herm, fue un placer verte de nuevo. Ojalá nos encontremos pronto, si quieres puedes enviarme una lechuza uno de estos días.

— Por cierto, Jim¿sigues viviendo en Londres o ya regresaste a México y estás de vacaciones?- Los padres de Jim son mexicanos y el nació en México, pero vive en Londres desde pequeño — les explicó Hermione a sus dos amigos.

— No, aún vivo en Londres, pero de vez en cuando viajo a México… últimamente viajo más seguido que antes, porque mi madre trabaja en la Oficina de Investigaciones Especiales del Departamento de Aurores. Ella no es un auror titulado, pero es muy buena investigadora y le dieron un puesto en esa oficina. ¿Han escuchado los rumores acerca de que Quién-ustedes-saben está ahora en Latinoamérica? Creen que puede estar usando alguna isla del Caribe como cuartel general… creen que está escondido — dijo esto casi en un susurro y Harry se sorprendió ante esto ¿Lord Voldemort, escondiéndose? Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

— Bueno, Jim, nos veremos entonces, cuídate — Hermione se despidió de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla y Ron que se ponía más rojo a cada segundo le estrecho la mano al chico (con una cara de pocos amigos que, una vez más, Jim no notó) antes de arrebatarle el billete a Hermione y entrar precipitadamente en la tienda delante de la cual estaban refugiándose de la lluvia, bajo un toldo azul con rayas blancas.

— Hasta luego, Jim — dijo Harry y después de estrecharle la mano al joven que creyó un mortífago y resultó un squib, corrió a alcanzar a su mejor amigo, pues no creía que Ron se las pudiera arreglar solo en una tienda Muggle.

— ¡Fue un placer conocerte, Potter! — fue lo último que Harry escuchó antes de encontrar a Ron, observando asombrado un refrigerador donde las bebidas estaban guardadas.

Después de un minuto, Hermione entró en la tienda echando chispas por los ojos e inmediatamente le reclamó a Ron por sus modales. Harry decidió que no quería escucharlos pelear así que fue al aparador y le pagó al encargado por una bolsa de frituras y goma de mascar.

Ya con algunas monedas, volvieron a cruzar la empedrada calle para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la cabina telefónica. Hermione entró sola para llamar a sus padres y Ron parecía aún muy molesto y también bastante contrariado.

— Ron¿por qué no se lo dices y- ?

— ¡Shhhh! Harry cállate, por favor. Mira… luego hablamos ¿si?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y espero a que Hermione terminara de llamar para entrar a la cabina acompañado de Ron y marcó a la casa de sus tíos.

— Residencia Dursley — su tío había contestado el teléfono. Harry le hizo señas a Hermione para que ella hablara, porque naturalmente no podía arriesgarse a que Vernon Dursley lo reconociera.

— Buenas tardes¿se encuentra la Sra. Petunia Dursley? — era evidente que la había tomado por sorpresa, eso se reflejaban en el rostro de Hermione, pero afortunadamente no en su voz.

— Soy… — Harry, entendiendo que Vernon había preguntado "¿quién llama?", movió los labios, articulando el nombre "Yvonne" y para su gran alivio, su amiga lo entendió — Soy Yvonne, su amiga — Harry asintió con la cabeza y Hermione sonrió aparentemente feliz de no haberlo estropeado aún. — Ah, no me reconociste la voz… es que estoy resfriada- ¡aaachiuuuu¿lo ves?… Gracias, Vernon, que amable- toma Harry, es tu tía — susurró Hermione y le dio el teléfono a Harry.

— ¿Tía Petunia? Soy Harry, finge que hablas con tu amiga Yvonne.

Después de acordar con los señores Granger y con Petunia Dursley la hora de la cita (las 6:30 p.m.), el trío comenzó su caminata de regreso a la Madriguera, en medio de una lluvia persistente, pero aún no muy fuerte. Ron y Hermione aún parecían molestos entre sí, pero no era nada fuera de lo común.

Y Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había creído ver en el pueblo. ¿Y si después quedaba igual de paranoico que _Ojoloco_ Moody?

Decidió dar un pequeño paseo antes de ir a la casa de Hermione, para pensar un poco. Al salir al jardín de la Madriguera, como iba muy distraído, se encontró con esos ojos que desde la muerte de Dumbledore le dolía tanto ver…

— Lo siento — dijo Ginny Weasley pues ella y Harry acababan de chocar de frente.

— No, perdóname tú a mí — dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Ginny y preguntándose si ella habría entendido que esa disculpa, aparentemente por chocar con ella, ocultaba en verdad el sentimiento tan grande de culpa de Harry por haber tenido que dejarla.

Ella subió casi corriendo a su habitación (¿estaba llorando?) y Harry olvidó por completo su paranoia. Ginny era mucho más importante que eso y que cualquier otra cosa. Quiso correr y alcanzarla, pero sabía que no debía. Aún así, tomó su pequeño paseo, pero preguntándose sólo una cosa¿Por qué?

* * *

Hasta la proxima! XD ----R&R----- 


	6. El número 38 de Berkeley Street

**Capítulo 6 – El número 38 de Berkeley Street**

Harry regresó de su caminata a las 5:10 y ya se sentía un poco más calmado con respecto a lo de la confusión con Jim. Aunque lo de Ginny… bueno eso no podía olvidársele tan fácil. Era una tortura ver su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa (aunque últimamente a ella también le costaba mucho trabajo sonreír) y saber que no podía acercarse a ella. No podía arriesgarse a perderla sólo por buscar una felicidad que evidentemente no llegaría mientras Voldemort aún estuviera cerca para seguir destruyendo vidas.

A petición e insistencia de la Sra. Weasley, Fred y George acompañaron a Harry, Ron y a Hermione. Y a las 5:20, los chicos Desaparecieron con varios "crack", Ron y Harry tomando del brazo a cada uno de los gemelos para evitar accidentes, ya que aún no habían pasado el examen.

Una vez más, Harry sintió que estaba pasando por un tubo muy estrecho y que le costaba respirar "¡pero que incómoda era la Aparición!", pensó. Y cuando al fin pudo sentir aire entrando a sus pulmones una vez más, notó que estaban en una cocina que sin duda pertenecía a Muggles, lo dedujo fácilmente al ver los aparatos eléctricos. Había algunos anaqueles y varias repisas de color café oscuro y las blancas paredes estaban decoradas con algunos platos pintados con paisajes invernales o de cataratas. En el centro había una mesa de madera del color de los anaqueles con seis sillas y junto a la puerta que, seguramente daba al comedor, había un banquito de patas delgadas. Junto a la estufa, una cajonera del mismo material, relucía unas perillas y agarraderas de color dorado.

Ante una invitación por parte de Hermione, los cuatro chicos tomaron asiento mientras ella servía agua en cinco vasos de vidrio soplado de un color azul neblinoso. Después anunció que iba a ir a buscar a sus padres y los dejó en la cocina.

Los tres hermanos Weasley no dejaban de ver los electrodomésticos, tan cotidianos para los Muggles, como si fueran objetos sacados de alguna revista ciencia ficción. Simplemente parecían no poder creer lo que veían a su alrededor.

Luego de unos cinco minutos en los que Harry se la pasó explicando el funcionamiento de los aparatos que los rodeaban, entraron en la cocina el Sr. y la Sra. Granger y saludaron a los chicos. La Sra. Sarah Granger se quedó platicando con ellos por un rato y el Sr. Alan Granger regresó al consultorio dental que estaba anexo a la casa; más bien el consultorio era un cuarto más dentro de la casa.

— Disculpen a Alan, es que tiene un paciente que se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, esperándolo — dijo la mamá de Hermione.

— No se preocupe, Sra. Granger — respondió Harry — De todos modos mi tía va a entrar por el consultorio y es mejor que haya alguien ahí que pueda abrir la puerta para ella. Por cierto, muchas gracias por permitirme reunirme con ella aquí. Espero no ser una molestia.

— Claro que no, Harry. Al contrario, nos da mucho gusto que hayan venido, casi no nos conocemos. Esta es una buena oportunidad.

Harry le sonrió y comenzaron a platicar de varios asuntos, entre ellos, Hogwarts. Aún no se había definido si el colegio reabriría o no, pero todo parecía indicar que permanecería cerrado, al menos por algún tiempo.

Con quince minutos de retraso, entró en la acogedora cocina de los Granger, Petunia Dursley. Llevaba consigo una bolsa que parecía de alguna tienda departamental. Harry de inmediato tuvo que reconocer el ingenio de su tía. No había pensado en el tamaño de la caja, pero entonces comprendió que seguramente había representado un obstáculo el hecho de salir del número 4 de Privet Drive con ella sin que Vernon y Dudley la notaran. No debía ser muy grande, pero aún así la caja no podía ser muy normal, al menos no sería lo que los Dursley calificarían de "normal".

En cuanto vio a Harry corrió y lo abrazó. Nunca antes había hecho eso y Harry estaba muy confundido. Petunia se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de hacer era un tanto extraño, soltó a su sobrino e intentó disimular mostrando su acostumbrada indiferencia, pero Harry podía ver que ella estaba feliz (por alguna extraña razón) de verlo vivo y sano.

— Tía Petunia, creo que recuerdas a mis amigos Ron y Hermione. — dijo Harry señalándolos y Petunia los saludó estrechando sus manos con un débil "hola". Harry estaba seguro de que se avergonzaba un poco por haber sido grosera con ellos en alguna ocasión — Ellos son Fred y George- no, espera, el es George… oh bueno, ellos son los hermanos de Ron. Creo que si los recordarás…

— Creo que sí… — dijo Petunia frunciendo el entrecejo, como intentando no molestarse, pero al parecer no funcionó del todo — ¡ellos fueron los que le hicieron algo raro en la lengua a mi Dudley hace tres años!

— Oh, oh… — dijeron los gemelos al unísono y pusieron una cara de falso arrepentimiento ante la que Petunia no pude evitar sonreír.

— No hay problema, ya es pasado y Dudley ya tiene su lengua normal. — dijo Petunia en un tono amable que no era normal en ella y Harry comenzó a preguntarse si no sería en realidad un mortífago que acababa de tomar la poción Multijugos. "¿Otra vez tus paranoias?" dijo la vocecilla molesta en su cabeza y él sacudió su cabeza, decidiendo relajarse un poco. Y continuó:

— Ella es la señora Sarah Granger, la mamá de Hermione.

— Mucho gusto, Petunia Dursley.

— El gusto es mío. Mi esposo vendrá en un momento más…

— No se preocupe, ya lo conocí. Fue él quién me recibió al llegar.

— Ah, claro. Creo que estoy un poco distraída el día de hoy — se disculpó la madre de Hermione. — Adelante tome asiento, por favor — añadió cediendo el asiento a Petunia y desplazándose hasta el rincón junto a la puerta en donde estaba el banquito de patas delgadas. Lo acomodó junto a la mesa y se sentó.

— Que amable — agradeció la tía de Harry tomando el asiento que la Sra. Granger acababa de cederle.

— Bueno tía¿ahí tienes la caja? — Harry se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que había sido un poco descortés al preguntarle eso tan directamente. Pero era su tía, una de las tres personas con más participación en el plan de hacer la infancia de Harry un verdadero infierno, así que no se sintió tan mal.

— Ehhh… si, si Harry, la tengo en esta bolsa — contestó Petunia un poco contrariada y fue entonces cuando Harry entendió que su tía en verdad estaba preocupada por él y, al parecer, también arrepentida.

— Tía… yo… no quería ser tan descortés… — Harry intentó disculparse torpemente.

— No, Harry. No te culpo, después de todo, yo no fui todo lo amable que hubieras podido esperar en tu infancia. Perdóname, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta lo difícil que ha sido tu vida, y nosotros nunca te ayudamos. — una pequeña lágrima cristalina, casi imperceptible, rodó por la mejilla de Petunia al tiempo que sonreía amargamente. Harry no podía creer lo que veía. Parecía que por primera vez estaba viendo a Petunia Evans… la hermana de su madre… su tía.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio durante el cual Harry recibió una tierna mirada de preocupación por parte de la mujer que tanto daño le había hecho durante su niñez.

— Bueno chicos, será mejor que nosotros esperemos afuera en la sala mientras Harry y su tía discuten sus asuntos personales — dijo de pronto la Sra. Granger, dirigiéndose a los tres Weasley y a su hija.

— Es muy amable de su parte, Sra. Granger, pero me gustaría que Ron y Hermione se quedaran, si no hay problema contigo, tía — añadió haciéndole un ademán interrogativo a Petunia.

— No, Harry. Tú confías en tus amigos y yo también debo hacerlo.

Harry simplemente no podía creer que su tía estuviera actuando de esta forma. Simplemente no era normal. El aceptar sin dudas a Ron y a Hermione en una conversación familiar y, por consiguiente, privada, era algo que nunca pudo imaginar que su tía llegaría a hacer. Pero no podía quejarse. Esto ponía las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Sarah Granger salió por delante de los gemelos que parecían algo interesados en ver un poco la TV Muggle. Hermione y Ron argumentaron que este era un asunto personal de Harry y no querían interferir, pero él los contradijo, mencionando la promesa que ellos habían hecho al final del sexto curso en Hogwarts: que siempre estarían con él.

Petunia tomó la bolsa que había dejado en el piso, la puso sobre la mesa y sacó de ella una caja como de regalo del tamaño de un directorio telefónico. La abrió y dentro había un libro, apenas un par de centímetros más chico que la caja que lo contenía. Se veía muy viejo y tenía una pequeña cerradura que estaba oxidada. No era una cerradura normal, tenía una forma muy extraña… ¿cerradura? Eso no era un libro, era la caja de la que Petunia habló en la carta.

— Esta es la caja que me dejó tu madre antes de irse a esconder y… bueno, antes de morir… — dijo Petunia con un levísimo matiz de tristeza y aflicción en la voz.

— ¿No había una llave, o algo así? — preguntó Harry, tomando la caja y examinándola de cerca — aquí hay una cerradura…

— Esto es todo, Harry… no me dio nada más. Tal vez se abra con m-magia o algo así. — definitivamente le era difícil decir esa palabra, pensó Harry — Harry, quiero que me jures que tendrás mucho cuidado, por favor. No quiero que… te suceda lo mismo que… a tus padres.

— Lo haré tía — respondió Harry que no salía de su asombro ante esta actitud maternal y protectora que su tía había adoptado hacia él.

— Y una cosa más, antes de irme: cuando tengas oportunidad de comunicarte conmigo, usando un teléfono o por las mañanas usando a tu lechuza, por favor hazlo. Quiero saber donde y como estás. Toma, por si necesitas dinero normal — le dijo su tía entregándole cinco billetes de 20 libras cada uno.

— Tía… yo, no puedo aceptar eso, es mucho… — barbotó atónito Harry.

— Si, si puedes. Jamás te di nada, por favor acepta esto. — y con esto, Petunia abrazó a Harry como nunca lo había hecho (aunque en realidad nunca lo había abrazado hasta este día).

— Gracias tía — respondió Harry y se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione, que no habían hablado en un buen rato, estaban tan asombrados y sorprendidos como él.

Después de esto, la mamá de Hermione entró en la cocina por los vasos donde los gemelos habían estado tomando agua. Preguntó a Harry y a su tía si habían terminado; él le dijo que si y le dio las gracias y la Sra. Granger los invitó a cenar a los cinco.

La cena fue muy agradable y estuvo llena de explicaciones y comentarios sobre algunas costumbres Muggles. O sobre los artefactos y utensilios; los tres hermanos Weasley o podían salir de su asombro y su curiosidad.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, cuando Petunia anunció que tenía que irse, pues Vernon podría preocuparse y la Sra. Granger se ofreció para llevarla a Privet Drive en su auto. Sin embargo Petunia rechazó la oferta argumentando que ya había dado suficientes molestias por un día y llamó a su esposo, usando el teléfono de los Granger.

Cuando la tía de Harry se despidió de él, volvió a pedirle que se cuidara mucho y que la mantuviera informada y él recibió el tercer abrazo del día antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y dijera: "hasta pronto, Harry".

Los Granger parecían muy felices de tener a Harry y a los Weasley ahí en su casa pues los invitaron a quedarse para ver la televisión un rato más. Fred, George y Ron no se negaron, pues naturalmente tenían curiosidad.

Harry adivinó que a Ron le hubiera encantado Desaparecer junto a Hermione, pero la verdad era que ella aún no tenía suficiente práctica como para "guiar" a alguien, así que los cinco chicos se despidieron de sus anfitriones cuando casi daban las diez y con varios sonidos de "crack", se Desaparecieron del mismo modo que habían llegado, con Harry sujeto de George y Ron tomando el brazo de su hermano Fred.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Aqui esta el nuevo capi de La Busqueda... a mi en lo personal esta etapa del fic es la que se me hace mas simpatica por las bromillas ocasionales entre los personajes... ademas de que me muero de la risa al imaginar a Petunia tan maternal con Harry... jajaja 

En fin, quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha dejado reviews: Soley de Lioncourt, alely, sowelu, Anita Potter y Paloma... por cierto, Paloma... si, este lo tengo mas avanzado en fanautores. Hasta el capitulo 16 y lleva el mismo nombre (obviamente) en fanautores.

Lo puse aqui tambien porque yo queria recibir mas reviews (que ambiciosa, no?) y de hecho este fic esta en varios sitios, pero donde esta mas avanzado es en fanautores. Asi que si quieres leer futuros capitulos, te recomiendo que vayas por alla :) (PERO! no se te olvide dejar reviews, sale?)

Bueno, por ahora los dejo y me voy a subir el capitulo 7... o quizas lo haga luego... no lo se...


	7. El Hallazgo de Ginny

**Capítulo 7 – El Hallazgo de Ginny**

_Todo eso fue sólo un sueño_, se decía a sí misma una y otra vez Ginny Weasley, tratando de convencerse de que así había sido; _un hermoso sueño_. Pero algo dentro de ella se encargaba de desmentirla cada vez que se encontraba de frente con Harry Potter.

Lo que vivieron ellos _no_ fue un sueño… fue real. Fue la realidad que Ginny había estado esperando pacientemente desde aquel día en que vio por primera vez, ese alborotado cabello color negro azabache y esos ojos verdes, intensos, expresivos, llenos de una felicidad que poco a poco él había perdido gracias a todos los horrores que fue descubriendo, enfrentando y prediciendo. Horrores en su pasado, en su presente y en su futuro.

Durante todo el verano, cada vez que ella lograba casi por completo, creer que su relación con Harry había sido producto de su imaginación, la escena de la celebración después de ganar la copa de Quidditch el curso anterior, pasaba ante sus ojos como si se tratara de una película y la hacía recordar cada detalle…

Recordaba como ella corrió para abrazarlo sin tener la mas mínima sospecha de lo que iba a suceder cuando el abrazo terminara. Recordaba como él, sin importarle el hecho de que todos los Gryffindors lo estuvieran mirando, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó de la forma más tierna que ella pudiera imaginar. Recordaba el brillo en sus ojos cuando el beso acabó y el paseo durante el cual él le contó como poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.

Pero lo triste es que recordaba también, el día del funeral de Dumbledore, cuando Harry le dijo que no podían verse más…

"Él ya te usó como anzuelo una vez y fue solo porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Piensa en el gran peligro en el que estarás si seguimos con esto. El sabrá, el se enterará. Intentará llegar a mí usándote", "¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral… y fuera mi culpa?"… la voz de Harry resonaba aún en su mente.

Pero ella lo entendía.

Ella ya sabía que algún día pasaría. Había decidido que cuando ese día llegara, ella lo aceptaría aunque el dolor la destruyera, porque lo entendía y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y cualquier sacrificio por él.

Pero no sabía que el día en que "el niño que vivió" decidiera marcharse con el fin de acabar con Lord Voldemort, llegaría tan pronto y tampoco tenía idea de lo mucho que en verdad le dolería. Sin embargo la decisión ya estaba tomada y ella no era nadie para decidir por Harry o para atarlo. No podía negarle la libertad de ir tras el ser que había destruido tantas vidas, principalmente la de él.

De pronto varios, ya familiares, "crack" llenaron la sala de la Madriguera y Ginny fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera entender del todo lo que acababa de suceder, sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de Harry y una vez más tuvo la sensación de que algo intenso, mucho más fuerte que ella, la quemaba por dentro haciéndole mucho daño. Pero se olvidó de eso al instante.

Había algo diferente en los ojos de su Harry… se veían… ¿tristes? _¿Qué te preocupa, Harry?_ pensó Ginny sin apartar la mirada de Harry, como esperando poder ver a través de sus ojos, dentro de su alma y averiguar la causa de su tristeza y su aflicción.

Harry bajó la mirada, evitando los ojos de Ginny. Ella observó que él cargaba algo que sin duda era una caja disfrazada de libro. Por lo poco que escuchó de una conversación entre él, Ron y Hermione, sabía que la tía de Harry le iba a entregar algo y se preguntó si aquella caja era ese 'algo'.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Molly Weasley, su madre, entró a la sala y después de una pequeña y breve reprimenda para Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George por haber llegado "tan tarde", fueron a la cocina y comenzaron a planear lo que harían el día siguiente, pues era el cumpleaños de Harry. Ginny apenas los escuchaba, no porque ella estuviera en otra habitación, sino porque más bien se sentía como si estuviera en otro mundo. Su mente se había quedado preguntándose _¿que será esa caja?… ¿que habrá dentro de ella?_

Mientras escuchaba a su papá entrar en la cocina de la Madriguera y ser saludado por los presentes, a Ginny le pareció que nadie había visto el reloj aún, porque de otro modo ya se hubieran escuchado varios "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!" Ya era medianoche. Ya era 31 de Julio.

Ginny se sobresaltó y corrió a la cocina cuando escuchó a Hermione gritar. Al entrar descubrió el motivo del grito: Hedwig había entrado volando por la ventana y seguramente había tomado a su amiga desprevenida.

Ginny rió en silencio. Se había vuelto muy común en el mundo mágico en general, que cada vez que alguien gritaba o cuando se escuchaba un ruido fuerte, todos se sobresaltaban. Ginny no era la excepción.

— ¡Pero si ya es tu cumpleaños, Harry, cielo¡Felicidades! — exclamó la mamá de Ginny, atravesando la cocina para darle un gran abrazo a Harry, después de haber visto el reloj en su muñeca.

— ¡Gracias Sra. Weasley! — respondió él con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, pero casi ausente en sus ojos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano! — le deseó Ron y riendo añadió: — ¡ya no más problemas por hacer magia ilegal!

— Listo, Harry: ya eres mayor de edad. Vamos a celebrarlo. Me parece que hay un bar nuevo en el callejón Diagon — dijo Fred sonriendo con malicia.

— O podríamos ir al Caldero Chorreante, escuché que la Hora Feliz es a partir de medianoche — sugirió George, recibiendo por respuesta una mirada fría por parte de su madre que también fue dedicada a Fred.

— No empiecen a llevar a Harry por mal camino — sentenció la mamá de los gemelos y Ginny sonrió débilmente pensando _¡qué par de payasos_! — El hecho de que ustedes se pasen la vida en esos lugares, con el pretexto de estar en "sus tiendas"-

— ¡Mamá! — saltaron los gemelos con aire ofendido, auténtico aire ofendido — Es una broma, por favor…

— ¿De verdad crees que nosotros- ? — Fred no terminó la frase pero miraba a su madre como asustado de que ella pudiera en verdad tener ese concepto sobre él y su hermano.

— ¡Nosotros tomamos nuestro trabajo muy enserio! — aportó George — Bueno… todo lo seriamente que se puede tomar una tienda de bromas… Pero aún así, nosotros nunca "llevaremos a Harry por mal camino".

— Sólo si él nos lo pide… — terminó Fred con una sonrisita traviesa.

— ¡Ja! Gracias por las opciones, Fred y George, lo tendré en cuenta — dijo Harry, siguiendo con la broma — ¡Hola Hedwig! — añadió dirigiéndose a su lechuza, que le respondió pellizcándole el dedo cariñosamente con el pico.

Ginny rió, a pesar de que no se sentía muy alegre. No dejaba de pensar en la caja y en la tristeza repentina de Harry.

— Déjame felicitarte, Harry — Ginny vio a su papá acercarse para abrazar a Harry y decir con una sonrisa: — Espero que vengan muchos cumpleaños más.

— Gracias, Sr. Weasley, yo también — dijo Harry con una seriedad repentina en sus ojos y en su voz, que nadie, excepto Ginny, pareció notar porque la sonrisa de sus labios aún no desaparecía.

— ¡Felicidades, Harry! — dijo Hermione y después de abrazarlo, volteó a ver a Ginny con una mirada que claramente decía "¿qué no lo vas a felicitar?"

Ginny se alejó un poco insegura del muro donde, recargada, había estado observando todo lo que había sucedido y caminó hacia Harry. Llena de dudas, lo abrazó. Sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban otra vez y lo abrazó más fuerte. Pudo notar que había lágrimas queriendo escaparse por sus ojos, sin embargo, se contuvo y reunió fuerza suficiente para romper el abrazo, mirarlo directamente a los ojos y decirle:

— Feliz cumpleaños… — no pudo pronunciar su nombre, porque sentía que si intentaba articular una palabra más, perdería el control sobre las lágrimas que insistían en querer salir. Ella necesitaba ser fuerte… por él.

— Gracias, Ginny — le respondió él con una sonrisa auténtica en sus ojos que seguían fijos en los de ella y Ginny entendió que no era la felicitación lo que él le estaba agradeciendo, era el abrazo. Necesitaba ese abrazo, él tanto como ella.

Por unos momentos, nadie dijo nada. Ginny quería salir de ahí. Sabía que el abrazo le había dado fuerza y tranquilidad a Harry. Pero a ella la estaba destruyendo por dentro el saber que ya no podían estar juntos y que ese abrazo había sido, muy probablemente, el último en mucho tiempo.

— Bueno, ha sido un día muy largo para todos. Es hora de ir a dormir, ya en la mañana festejaremos propiamente, Harry — Ginny escuchó a su madre y sin pensarlo dos veces, la obedeció.

Se despidió de todos en la casa tratando de mantener su voz firme y segura mientras decía "buenas noches" a sus hermanos, sus padres, Hermione y… a Harry.

El siguiente día, un jueves, amaneció opacado por unas grises nubes en el cielo y por una carta de entre las que Harry recibió durante el desayuno.

Ginny observó a Harry abrir sus regalos desde un rincón en la sala, igual que había hecho en la cocina el día anterior.

Hagrid le había enviado una tarjeta muy triste que denotaba el hecho de que la muerte de Dumbledore le había afectado mucho. Bill y Fleur prometían que llegarían más tarde, lo mismo que Lupin y Tonks. Percy le hizo llegar a Harry, mediante su lechuza Hermes, una tarjeta y una brújula para escobas de carreras; él estaba sorprendido de que Percy le enviara algo así (igual que Ginny), pero también muy agradecido. Y la última lechuza fue la que le llevó amargura e indignación a Harry en el día de su cumpleaños: Rufus Scrimgeour.

Así es, el Ministro de Magia tuvo el descaro de enviarle una carta que Harry leyó en voz alta. Decía algo sobre que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y que ahora que ya era un adulto, quizás podría ver de una forma diferente las cosas. Que tal vez ahora podría entender mejor la situación en la que estaba el mundo Mágico y que probablemente ahora él se mostraría más cooperativo y reconsideraría la oferta del ministro. Esa estúpida oferta de servir de "el niño imagen del Ministerio" como Harry siempre decía.

Pasaron la mayoría del día tratando de olvidarse un poco del caos y la guerra. Jugaron Quidditch (Fred y George contra Harry y Ron), Snap Explosivo, Ajedrez Mágico, Gobstones, etc. Ginny no quiso participar; se fue a su cuarto y desde la ventana que daba al jardín, observaba con dolor como Harry fingía divertirse.

Si, estaba fingiendo. No era necesario preguntarle. Ella podía ver que él tenía muchas preocupaciones, pero obviamente no quería parecer malagradecido con los Weasley. Y no quería preocuparlos. Era muy difícil explicar el porqué ella lo sabía y lo podía afirmar con tanta seguridad… simplemente… lo sabía. Lo sentía.

A la hora de la cena, llegaron Tonks y Lupin tomados de la mano, felicitaron a Harry y le entregaron su regalo: una túnica negra de tela muy flexible y cómoda. _Definitivamente le dará agilidad, por ejemplo… en un duelo…_ pensó Ginny.

Bill y Fleur también hicieron acto de presencia y Bill le dio a Harry un espejo de doble sentido.

— Ya sé que vas a ir al Valle de Godric, Harry — le dijo en voz un poco baja, pero que Ginny alcanzaba a oír desde el rincón en el que estaba — y ya sabes que yo era rompedor de maldiciones para Gringotts, bueno, más bien soy, aunque por ahora me estoy tomando un descanso. Los duendes han sido inusualmente comprensivos conmigo. Pero, bueno, eso no es importante, lo que quería decirte es que si encuentras algo en lo que yo te pueda ayudar, di mi nombre y yo-

— Si, Bill, gracias. Se bien como funcionan estos espejos… eh… Sirius me dio uno… antes de morir — lo interrumpió Harry, que parecía no haber superado del todo la pérdida de su padrino.

— Excelente. Entonces, si me necesitas, me buscas¿vale? — dijo Bill y cuando Harry afirmó con la cabeza, fue con Fleur, su prometida, para compartir una gran rebanada de pastel de cumpleaños.

Ginny decidió que no necesitaba estar ahí. Quizá si salía de la vista de Harry, él podría tener un mejor cumpleaños. Un cumpleaños sin tener que añadir a su gran lista de preocupaciones, el tratar de evitarla o de evitar su mirada. Así que subió a su habitación.

Pero al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo, pensando en algo…

No sabía que le provocaba tanta curiosidad, pero se dirigió a la recámara de Ron y vio de inmediato aquello que esperaba encontrar: la caja que Petunia Dursley le había dado a Harry.

La cargó, intentó abrirla y notó la extraña cerradura. Buscó alrededor una llave, pero no encontró nada. Estuvo un largo rato contemplando la caja y preguntándose ¿qué era¿para qué servía? Vio que cerca de la cerradura había algo escrito con letras borrosas y muy pequeñas, difíciles de leer. Las letras formaban las palabras:

_Lily & James Potter_

O al menos eso es lo que Ginny pudo deducir, pues no era muy claro. Mientras examinaba la caja oyó una explosión proveniente de la sala y se sobresaltó, dejándola caer. Después de recuperarse de la impresión, concluyó acertadamente que se trataba del espectáculo de bengalas de "Sortilegios Weasley" que Fred y George habían prometido que ofrecerían y decidió que no podía perderse eso.

Pero cuando se agachó a recoger la caja, notó que un pequeño compartimiento se había abierto… y encontró un pequeño objeto… ¿era una llave?

_Es la llave que abre la caja,_ se dijo a sí misma y sin pensarlo más, intentó usarla en la extraña cerradura.

La caja se abrió al instante y reveló cinco estuches con algo que parecían dijes con cadenas y varias cartas con anotaciones y cálculos.

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a analizar el contenido de la misteriosa caja, escuchó pasos en los primeros escalones de la escalera y la cerró de golpe. Salió rápidamente de la habitación de Ron y llegó a la suya a tiempo para responder a Hermione que tocó en su puerta para invitarla a ver las nuevas bengalas de sus hermanos.

Ginny le dijo que bajaría en un momento y cuando vio su puño cerrado, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la llave y no la había dejado junto a la caja, como ella creyó.

Sin embargo, no la devolvió. Algo dentro de ella, le decía que debía conservar la llave. Y la guardó en un joyero que se hallaba escondido en su armario. No entendía del todo qué era lo que la impulsó a irrumpir en la habitación de su hermano, a intentar abrir esa caja y a quedarse con la llave. Pero era una parte de su conciencia que ella no pudo ni quiso desobedecer.

Cuando bajó a la sala, Fred y George estaban dando una explicación acerca de las bengalas y los fuegos artificiales entre los que había un pequeño perrito verde y cabezón que cabía en la palma de una mano y que curiosamente estaba hecho de fuego frío.

— Es que ayer mientras veíamos los "dibujos animizados" en la televisión Muggle, vimos este extraño perro verde y se nos hizo algo muy simpático y muy extraño — explicaba George mientras hacía saltar al perrito de una mano a otra.

— "Las Bengalas Weasley de Fuego Frío" es algo en lo que habíamos estado trabajando en las últimas semanas, pero no sabíamos que forma podrían tener — anunció Fred encendiendo con un toque de su varita una nueva bengala —. En cuanto vimos a este extraño dibujo, decidimos que era la imagen perfecta para nuestras Bengalas.

— Si, y también hemos pensado en buscar otros personajes en la televisión Muggle. Debe haber muchos personajes igual de curiosos que este perro verde… — dijo George con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras observaba a su perrito que emitía un débil silbido conforme se apagaba poco a poco.

Después de un par de horas jugando con las Bengalas de los gemelos, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse y la fiesta llegó a su fin. Sin embargo, antes de irse, Lupin habló en privado con Harry.

Ginny pudo deducir que le estaba preguntando que pensaba hacer o por qué había decidido ir al Valle de Godric. Pero no pensó mucho en ello, pues seguía formulando mil preguntas en su mente acerca de la extraña caja.

Esa noche se fue a dormir con su cabeza dándole vueltas. ¿Qué era eso que la atraía tanto y le provocaba tanta curiosidad? Antes de dormir, se juró a si misma que iba a averiguar que era lo que había dentro de la caja de los Potter.

Sin importar el costo.

* * *

Ta-da! Este es el 7mo capitulo de HP y la Busqueda... Hay mucho que comentar, pero antes, una nota nueva del disclaimer: el "perrito verde cabezon" que aparece en este capitulo, es G.I.R., de Invasor Zim, propiedad de Nickelodeon y Viacom... (ojala no me demanden...).

Y ahora si... tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 16 de esta historia, en gran parte por flojera y decidia no he subido los demas capis, pero tambien es porque estoy algo desanimada por esta historia... Sin embargo, ultimamente estoy algo mas interesada en terminar HP y la Busqueda, pero casi he decidido que si retomo la escritura de esto, tendre que ir atras a los primeros capitulos para retocarlos y cambiar varios detallitos... Sin embargo, me gustaria saber que piensan ustedes, lectores, al respecto de esta idea... les gustaria ver un HP y B "recargado"?

Diganmelo en una critica ok? )


End file.
